The Betrayed and Beloved
by Stacielovesvampiresxoxo
Summary: Caroline has betrayed Klaus one too many times and as punishment, he's taken her hostage at his own Caroline fears the worst is to come, but Klaus has other .. Rated M just in case! ;) UPDATE: RATING CHANGED TO T, there will be some naughty scenes but probably not in enough detail to be
1. Introduction

Caroline watched cautiously as Klaus approached her. She knew he could snap at her at any moment after all, it was she who had betrayed the dangerous original only hours before. And it was he who had taken her hostage in his own home. "Please," Caroline started but was unable to finish as the fear that accompanied Klaus staring her square in the face set in. "Do you know," Klaus whispered softly, his mouth now against Caroline's ear, his warm breath making her shiver involuntarily. "-how tired I am of playing this game I am?" he finished. "What game?" Caroline managed to choke out, not understanding what he was talking about. Klaus sighed but then, just as quickly, smiled. Caroline watched him do so; mesmerized by the way his blue eyes glittered just as his smile reached his eyes. "You know, the one where I adorn you with precious jewels, romantic drawings and such and all you do is _entertain _the idea of loving me. When we both know that I'm all you dream about, all you _think _about," Klaus told her, his voice still dripping with charm even though it was laced with smugness. Caroline gaped at him. How could he dare say such things to her? Klaus knew very well that she was in love with Tyler; she had denied him many times to prove it. "Klaus, I can't do this," Caroline stated sympathetically. This statement did not faze Klaus in the slightest. He simply moved behind Caroline, watching as her eyes widened deliciously in the vanity mirror where she sat. "Yes you can Caroline, let yourself love me," Klaus drawled as he unwound her silky blonde hair from the ponytail she had had in. Klaus began running his fingers through her hair as it washed over her shoulders in a sea of waves. "Klaus, what are you doing?" Caroline asked, not quite afraid but more like astonished. But Klaus's only response was him delicately coursing his fingertips along the base of her neck, making Caroline's entire body tremble with delight….

*A/N*- **Hey guys! It's been so long since I started a new **_**multi-chap **_**story! My last one wasn't received very well ;( I'm hoping you'll like this one better. After all, it does star two very passionate, well loved by fans, characters! What will happen next?! **_**Find out next chapter! :) **__**Please Please PLEASE review!**_


	2. Beautiful hair

***A/N* A special thanks to madiruth22**** and ****maraudergirl15**** for being the first to review this story. I also would like to thank all of the readers who viewed, followed, or favorited this story! I write partly because it's a passion of mine and partly because of all of you, so it means so much to me that everyone enjoys this story!**

"You have the most beautiful hair," Klaus murmured, almost to himself. Caroline had no idea what was happening. Here was ruthless, cold, venomous Klaus acting like…like a gentle, love stuck idiot. And it was because that she was so utterly confused that Caroline decided to give up on her protests and just let Klaus do what he would. In all honesty, it was most likely the best decision really, seeing how Klaus's mood was notoriously known to change on a whim. Yes, he may be all too tender now but Caroline knew that he could easily tear out her throat if the thought came to him.

Caroline had trouble fighting the urge to sigh in pleasure as she felt Klaus's long, slender fingers working her hair. But she couldn't resist shutting her eyes even though she knew that if Klaus saw her do so it would give him the wrong impression. He did, and it didn't. "Caroline, love," Klaus said quietly. Caroline opened her eyes quickly; fully intent of scolding Klaus for doing whatever he had done to her until…until she saw just what exactly he _had _done. As she looked at herself in the mirror, Caroline found that Klaus had braided her hair into a very elaborate French style. "Klaus…," Caroline began, her voice soft, disbelieving. Disbelieving because what Klaus had done for her was without a doubt the most thoughtful, romantic thing that anyone had ever done for her in her entire life. Klaus had been so kind with her, she hadn't expected it. "What?" Klaus asked, moving swiftly around Caroline so that he could face her head on once more. Caroline inhaled sharply, nervously tossing her now braided hair across one shoulder. "Why after 1000 plus years of existing, after meeting the most beautiful women in the world, seeing the most beautiful places…did you choose me?" Caroline asked finally, truly curious. Klaus stared at her, his eyes glinting with wonder, his mouth slack. Did she honestly _not _know? Could she really be so clueless? "Caroline…you don't understand do you?" Klaus asked slowly. Caroline shook her head. Klaus nodded and took Caroline's hand. "Then please let me explain, please?" He asked, nearly pleading. Caroline looked down, noticing her hand in his, their fingers now intertwined. "Okay."

***A/N*- So there you guys have it! If any of you guys are longing for some violent Klaus storylines instead of how sappy he's being right now, fear not, they're on their way! And for those of you who enjoy a little blood…well that's coming too ;) Next chapter coming soon! **_**Please review, it's reviews that keep me going and thereby keep the story going!**_


	3. Weakness

Caroline sat in the formal living room waiting for Klaus to return.

"Are you sure you don't want something Love?" Klaus asked, his voice bellowing from the wet bar.

He had gone there to fix himself before sitting down with Caroline to explain to her the complicated topic that was his love for her.

"No thank you," Caroline replied, her anxiousness making her overly polite as she fidgeted in the luxury chair that she sat it.

Klaus walked back into the room gracefully. With him he carried a tumbler of scotch on the rocks, for himself Caroline assumed, and a blood bag.

"I thought you might me hungry," Klaus said as he watched Caroline eye the sack of crimson fluid longingly.

He was right, Caroline was hungry. No, not just hungry but _starved. _She hadn't fed in days. In fact, last night when Klaus had captured her at the hospital she had been there to swipe a few blood bags, her personal supply at home depleted. But she didn't want Klaus to know that, didn't want to show weakness around him so she simply said,

"Only a little."

Klaus smirked knowingly, he knew that she wasn't just feeling peckish, he knew that Caroline's stomach was gnawing, burning with hunger. He knew because he had felt that same hunger many times before. Klaus wanted to give her everything and it physically pained him to see her refuse something so vital to her existence in the name of her pride. But he also knew that he needed to preserve his reputation. He couldn't have her running off and telling her 'friends' about what a placid fool he was when he released her from his clutches. _If _he chose to release her, that is. Klaus knew he had already slipped up and showed her the man he wished he could be to her while toying with her hair earlier that day. He had shown love, and love was a vampire's greatest weakness. So it was because of this weakness that he replied with a shrug,

"Very well then, after our chat you're welcome to fed. But only _after _our chat."

Caroline nodded in understanding, "Thank you," she said, her voice even and emotionless.

"So where shall we begin?" Klaus asked rhetorically once he had settled in the matching chair next to Caroline, the tumbler of scotch that he was nursing griped tightly in his hand.

In all honesty, this story was a short one, a simple one. What made it complicated was the fact that Klaus was the one loving someone in it _and _that that someone he loved was Caroline. For you see, no ever expected the hardened, heartless original to even be capable of love much less love someone so soft and pure hearted as Caroline. They were complete opposites.

"Caroline, to simply put it, I am infatuated with you," Klaus told Caroline softly. "You're…you are everything I am not," he added when Caroline stared at him, an elegant eyebrow raised ever so slightly. _And everything I wish I could be_, Klaus thought to himself quietly.

"And you've never been infatuated with anyone else over 1000 years of living?" Caroline asked slowly.

Klaus smiled and shook his head. "To say I haven't would be a lie. First there was Tatia when I was human, and then of course Katerina, but you already know how both of those circumstances turned out," he explained to her.

Caroline did know. She had been told the stories of both Tatia and Katerina. About how the first girl was sacrificed for the original family's transition into vampires and how the second girl, Katherine, was only a means to an end, nothing more.

"So you're into Petrova girls. I get it. It still doesn't explain why you went for me instead of…instead of Elena," Caroline remarked sarcastically, cringing as she said Elena's name. Because in truth, she had always wondered why Klaus hadn't fallen in love with her friend, _everyone always _went for Elena. Not Caroline. Elena.

Klaus laughed. "Infatuation does not always equal love my dear Caroline," he said to Caroline. "Yes I was infatuated with the Petrova bloodline, this is true, but I _never loved _anyone from that line," He added.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Klaus. Why couldn't he just come right out and say it? Klaus was making her head spin with all his riddles and she didn't understand. Maybe because she felt dizzy from lack of blood, maybe not, she didn't know.

"I don't understand," Caroline whispered tiredly.

Klaus could see that the absence of blood was getting to Caroline, that he needed to act fast.

Caroline, I've only ever loved you," Klaus stated. The tone of his voice so sure and definite that even through her hazy thoughts, Caroline could tell that this was the end of the conversation, the end of their chat. The time when she could feed.

"Caroline you need to feed, _now,_" Klaus said.

Caroline nodded, far too tired to feel ravenous as Klaus offered her the blood bag. She gingerly picked up the bag and attempted to bring it to her lips. But her fingers felt like jelly and the bag slipped out of them easily.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked worriedly as he witnessed Caroline tiredly drop the blood bag, the scene unfolding before his eyes like something out of a personal nightmare.

Caroline didn't respond, her eyes shutting, her breathing slowing. Klaus responding hastily, standing from his chair, moving over to where Caroline sat now limp like a ragdoll, and cradling her in his arms, all in a blur of motion. He tore into his own wrist without thinking, quickly pressing it to Caroline's mouth. Willing her to drink before the wound healed. It was only after a moment or so, when she responded, latching on and drinking heavily, that he breathed a sigh of relief. His weakness had made her strong.

***A/N*- Well that was a whirlwind to write! A little birdy had expressed a desire for some changes in formatting…I hope I accomplished that for you little birdy! Now on to the storyline… we got a little insight to what Klaus is feeling in this chapter, I hope you enjoyed that is much as I did! Plus, I love a good soap opera and this chapter had that dramatic feel that I as a reader always crave :) BTW, if anyone is wondering why Caroline was so starved, this chapter was kind of set in around the time when Silas was stealing all those blood bags and the supply was shortest for poor Caroline (Slightly A/U there because I don't know if the supply was actually short, it just fit well with the direction of this storyline!). Well there you have it!** _**Please please please REVIEW! Feel free to include any thoughts, concerns, predictions etc.! **_


	4. Want

Caroline wanted to hate Klaus she honestly did. After all, people who do terrible things are just terrible people right? And Klaus had done terrible things too many times to count. He had killed people, tormented them, _captured _them. Klaus was a terrible person. There was no way around. Unless…unless he wasn't, not really. He had saved her life, multiple times. Yes, it was true that _he _had been the one to put it in danger most of the time but he had still saved it and that was worth something. Wasn't it? _Yes_, Caroline decided, it was. Maybe Emotionless Elena was right, maybe Caroline should just turn it all off, she certainly wouldn't have to feel anything and that would be more than useful when hanging around Klaus. Caroline wouldn't have to feel guilty about wanting him. In every sense of the word. _She wanted him._

Klaus hated Caroline. That was a lie. He didn't hate her, he loved her. Klaus just hated the way Caroline made him feel. He had roamed the Earth for over a thousand years as a terrible person, and he had enjoyed it. Relished in the satisfaction that came from slowly making a person go mad, from causing unimaginable pain, the glory and rush of the hunt and the kill. But now, after meeting Caroline, falling in love with her, he ached to be a better man. And the worst part was, he knew he never could. No one would forgive and forget the endless stream of sins he had committed not now. Not ever. No one would ever want him. _She would never want him._

"Caroline, how do you feel?" Klaus asked, shaking himself from his self pitying thoughts.

Caroline froze; in all her humanity switch contemplating she hadn't had the time to assess just exactly _how _she did feel. She took the time to do so now. Caroline felt…wonderful. Absolutely, spell-bindingly, wonderful. She could feel _his _blood coursing through her veins, making her feel incredibly yet still comfortably warm, and powerful. Really, really powerful.

"I feel great," Caroline blurted honestly before she could think about how her words might be taken.

Klaus smirked arrogantly, "So I was good for you?" he said sensually as if they were discussing his performance in bed rather than the quality of his blood.

Caroline blushed and hated herself for it. Klaus noticed. "You-ugh…yes," she answered him, too embarrassed to come back with a witty comment.

Klaus was taking pleasure in this conversation, _immensely._ He loved the way Caroline's snow white skin had just flushed a rosy pink hue. His gums throbbed in his mouth, his teeth lengthening and nipping at his tongue. Caroline wasn't human but his vampire needs couldn't care less. He wanted to tear into her soft flesh and drink the sweet nectar that was her blood. And he could. He could do anything he wanted with her; she was his plaything, his for the taking. But he loved her and he knew she wouldn't condone him making a desert out of her without her permission. That's when the idea came to him. The same idea that had been on a constant, never-ceasing loop in his mind since about 14 seconds after meeting her. The only difference now was that he had the opportunity to make it happen. Yes, now that he had taken her away from all those mind- numbing, good for nothing distractions that she referred to as friends, Klaus could finally do what he wanted.

***A/N* Cliffhanger! Sorry guys you'll find out next chapter what Klaus wants ;) **_**Please please please review!**_


	5. News

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to write this. I'm currently suffering from the flu/stomach flu and don't feel up to writing. Expect an update sometime in the next week. I'm sorry that I can't write for you all :(**_** Please review if you wish, leaving your comments and predictions for the next chapter, it certainly would make me feel a little bit better :) **_


	6. 100 years of cooking

Klaus wanted Caroline. He wanted to drink her in, literally and figuratively. He wanted her. And he _would _have her, because he had a plan. Klaus knew that if he were to drink from her now, Caroline's blood would be bitter and unpleasant. Blood always got that way when a person was not at ease, it was a simple fact, _Vampire 101. _But Klaus now had to chance to change that, had the chance to change everything that this beautiful creature had ever thought about him. He had the chance to show Caroline that he was capable of being saved.

"Caroline, love, how about I cook you a real meal, how l long has it been since you've had one? Klaus inquired, and instantly wanted to kick himself after doing so. It was all so cheesy, cooking a girl dinner in hopes to woo her… it was so _human_.

Caroline's eyes went wide and she suppressed a smile. Had Klaus just offered to make her dinner? Yes, yes he had. But…no vampire's did not eat, Stefan had told her so and even she herself had lost an appetite for anything other than something with a letter and a negative or positive label. Furthermore, should she really trust Klaus? Caroline still half expected him to lace anything he prepared for her with vervain and torture her thereafter. Although, Caroline didn't want to be rude and she assumed that if she outright declined Klaus's offer he was liable to turn on her. So she replied with a lukewarm answer:

"I thought vampire's had no real appetite for human food? Stefan said he lost his and…I'm beginning to lose mine as well," Caroline told Klaus, afraid to say that she had no desire for food at all because that may upset Klaus.

Klaus laughed. Really, truly laughed, "That's a lie. Well half a lie at least, your appetite does change slightly when you transition into a vampire but it doesn't sully it completely. You my dear have just been eating swill all your life and your vampire body no longer puts up with it," Klaus explained, feeling quite amused.

Caroline wanted to laugh too. After years of complaining that her mother's and the Grill's cooking was terrible she finally had "scientific" proof that it truly was. Maybe she should test Klaus's theory, eat the gourmet food that will surely whip up and compare to the food that she knew as a human. It certainly would entertaining and Caroline needed to be entertained, she wondered when and if anyone would go searching for her. Yes, it had only been a day since Klaus had taken her as his prisoner of sorts but this was Mystic Falls, her friends were hyper aware of how dangerous each day living here was. Of course they'd come looking for her. Of course.

"So what fantastic thing are you cooking for me?" Caroline asked, only half mockingly as she watched Klaus cook.

It was a lovely sight really, only someone as beautiful as Klaus could make preparing food look stunning and elegant. Caroline shifted in the bar stool that she sat in, her chin rested on the edge of the wet bar that lead into Klaus's more than impressive kitchen. Everything in it was top of the line, Caroline could tell. The silver colored appliances shined and the black granite countertops sparkled.

Klaus smirked as he carefully chopped onions, not shedding a single tear of course, "Something simple, I didn't want to overwhelm you. You've probably had it many times before but never made correctly that is…," he stated in a playful tone, as if reciting a riddle.

Caroline huffed. She knew he wouldn't tell her, he always liked to play games. Well whatever _it was _it smelled delicious. Caroline could smell…_blood? _No that wasn't right. Human food didn't have blood in it, did it? Caroline shook her head, maybe she just smelled things, and maybe Klaus had an open blood bag somewhere. Yes, that was it. Aside from the potent smell of blood, Caroline recognized two other scents: onions and fine herbs. Her mouth watered.

"How is it?" Klaus asked with a certain ring of confidence in his smooth voice as he watched Caroline struggle to _not _wolf down the food he had given her.

Caroline swallowed thickly, "It's…perfect, easily the best dish I've ever had the pleasure of eating," she told Klaus honestly, after all he may be a murder but he deserved to know that he had a true talent, even he already realized it.

Klaus froze. Caroline's compliment was on a constant loop in his mind. Especially the word _pleas_ure. She was enjoying the food that much.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Klaus finally said, eyeing Caroline as she finished the plate of steak and onions with potatoes.

Klaus knew he had prepared her something simple, something that anyone with half a functioning brain could cook but that was exactly why he did it. If Caroline saw just how good Klaus could cook a simple meal, she would surely beg him to cook her a more complex meal next time. That was his in. Caroline would keep on coming back for tastier and tastier meals and in the mean time, Klaus would slowly worm his way into her heart. He would do anything if it meant that she would love him. Even if he had to cook her dinner for 100 years, he would.

***A/N*- Hey guys, thanks for being so understanding about my condition and all. I went to the doctor and found out I actually have strep throat (Again) ;( but I'm on medicine now and almost all better! Lol. I apologize for the way this chapter ended, I really wanted to get this one out to you guys as soon as possible! So in summary, Klaus wants to do some pretty naughty things with ol' Caroline ;) BUT he wants to win her affections first! Although… how long can this guy wait? He may start to get inpatient and just **_**take **_**what he wants…. ;) who knows! **_**Please please please review and leave your comments and predictions! It keeps me going!**_


	7. Existence

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Caroline asked Klaus after finishing her meal. "You've wined and dined me, you're not just going to lock me away in my room now are you?" she added.

Klaus chuckled, a trademark smirk spreading across his smooth features as he thought about just what exactly he wanted to _do _with Caroline. But he didn't tell her his thoughts no that would certainly end badly. Instead he said, "Now why would I put away such a pretty doll when I have not yet finished playing with her?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and that was exactly what Klaus had expected her to do but…but as he watched her reaction carefully, Klaus noticed the smile she desperately tried to suppress. As well as the hint of redness that blossomed in her cheeks and he knew he was that much closer to getting her to let him in. And that was all he wanted, all he needed. If she'd just let him in everything would be all right. Everything.

"Is everything in your house like this?" Caroline asked almost scoffing as she took in Klaus's custom designed home theatre. "Seriously, if I had one of these in my house Elena, Bonnie and I would save _so _much money! We go to the movies all the time it's ridiculous! Or-or we used to…" Caroline added laughing at first and then sobering as she was reminded that she was no longer human and her friends…well they weren't exactly either. Not anymore.

Klaus watched the glittering, lovely light drain from Caroline's eyes as she spoke. His heart ached seeing her so lost, so _sad_, even if it was just for a fleeting moment.

"Do you miss it Caroline? I mean honestly, truly long to be human if only for a day, a minute?" Klaus asked softly and sincerely, thinking back to their conversation on the subject at the Miss Mystic Falls event.

Caroline didn't reply. Klaus turned towards her on the plush couch that they both were seated on and gingerly put his hand to her cheek. He was surprised when she did not jerk away from his touch…but even more so when he looked in to her eyes. Caroline's beautiful deep blue eyes, her gorgeous eyes, were spilling over with tears.

"Caroline…" Klaus whispered while beginning to wipe at Caroline's face gently, smearing her warm tears across his fingertips.

"I'm sorry, you must…think I'm so weak," Caroline whimpered and hiccupped.

Klaus smiled sadly, if only she knew that it was her "weakness" that he envied most about her. The ability to feel, to cry, and not be judged for it, for it to be acceptable.

"Shhh Caroline, it's all right love," Klaus tried to coax her as she continued to cry. He knew what it was like to want something so badly and to know that it was just out of reach…close enough to taste, to touch but nearly impossible. He knew because he felt this way about Caroline.

"I want to be human, I do," Caroline confessed sadly. "I know I let you assume that I didn't, that I liked being strong, ageless, fearless…," Caroline explained almost exactly quoting what Klaus had told her some weeks ago.

"I thought-," Klaus started but was too dumbfounded to continue. _Had he been wrong about Caroline all along?_

"No Klaus, you're right we're the same, I do want all of those things but there was a time when I wanted a normal life. A life with a marriage and a family of my own," Caroline told him while she began to sit up, no longer slumping on Klaus's shoulder.

"I know that that's no longer in the cards for me and I have accepted it but there are times when I wish things could be different," she continued.

"Things _can _be different Caroline. The cure…," Klaus said trailing off before he saw Caroline smile somberly and heard her laugh lightly.

"The cure's not for me, it's reserved for Elena and Elena only," She told him almost wistfully.

Klaus couldn't accept this. If she wanted the cure, he'd gladly get it for her no matter the challenges he would face by doing so. _He'd do anything for her_.

"If it's the cure you want, it's the cure you will get love," Klaus told her seriously.

Caroline laughed, really truly laughed as if her crying spell had completely subsided within two seconds, "Klaus, no. What would become of your precious hybrids if I took the cure? Vampire Elena equals no more hybrids that's what," she elaborated.

Klaus considered what Caroline had just said. Yes it was true that if she took the cure and Elena did not, his hybrids would officially become a dying race. But how many did he really have left of them now? A dozen scattered across the country, maybe a little more. He himself had slaughtered nearly half of them…did he honestly need them all that much? If he had Caroline's love?

"Caroline…," Klaus started, unsure of what to say exactly.

Caroline smiled empathically, "No. There are so many other people who need it much more than I do Stefan and Rebekah for example. I'm happy Klaus I am. I promise you, I am," she tried to reassure Klaus.

Klaus sighed and took the risk of reaching out to stroke Caroline's cheek once more, "I know you are love. Your happiness in the face of darkness is what originally drew me to you like a moth to a flame, don't you remember?" he asked her, his blue eyes searching her own deeply.

Caroline did remember. She remembered oh so very well. She was genuinely surprised she remembered though, that she could form or call upon any lucid thoughts at all for Klaus's touch seemed to make the entire world, along with her thoughts, fade away. Caroline fought the urge to sigh in content but evidently, lost the fight quickly and a small one escaped from her lips.

Had Klaus just heard what he thought he had? _Yes._ Caroline had sighed, moaned rather from _his _touch. _His _touch. Which, Klaus reminded himself disbelievingly; she had not at all shied away from. Maybe this was his chance, his golden, shining opportunity. Klaus leaned in closer; a near hair's breadth from Caroline's lush looking rose lips. Caroline stared at him, her eyes wide in wonder.

_What was happening? _Was she really going to let this happen? Did she want this? That was the only question that Caroline could positively answer. _Yes. _She didn't know what was going to happen, or why she was going to let it occur, but she knew, in the deepest depths of her heart that whatever it was, she _wanted _it.

"Caroline," Klaus whispered softly as his lips descended upon hers. Caroline couldn't speak, couldn't move…she could only continue to gape at Klaus. And then it happened. Klaus's lips brushed her own and the world fell away. There was no cure to be taken, nor a certain hybrid to feel guilt over. The two of them were all that existed. Klaus and Caroline. Caroline and Klaus.

***A/N*- Hey my lovelies, I missed you! It's been a crazy week or so for me and I deeply apologize for not being able to get this update out to all of you sooner. But…on the bright side, it finally happened! In this story anyway because Lord knows we've waited far long enough for it to happen in the show but Klaus and Caroline kissed! How do you think their relationship will change because of this? How will both Klaus and Caroline feel about and react to this? **_**Please leave your predictions, comments, and concerns with your REVIEW! :) **_


	8. Monumental

"Klaus," Caroline breathed, her lips still pressed firmly against his.

Klaus smiled and reached out to clutch at Caroline's soft, long curls. "Klaus," Caroline said again, this time a bit more sternly. She pushed at Klaus gently; she just wanted to break the kiss so she could clear her head.

Klaus took the hint and reluctantly moved away from Caroline.

"What is it love?" He asked his voice thick and his lips swollen.

Caroline couldn't believe what had just happened. Klaus had kissed her and…and she _let _him do it, she had _enjoyed _it.

"I-I Klaus," Caroline stuttered in reply, she didn't know what to say. Klaus, on the other hand, did.

"That was bloody perfect," he whispered in awe while staring at Caroline with piercing blue eyes, eyes that seemed to look past her body and inside her very soul.

Caroline flinched subconsciously, she still couldn't make sense of the situation that she was currently in for her mind felt clouded and heavy and Klaus's compliments, that were sure to be an endless, steady stream, helped none whatsoever. So Caroline reached out and touched Klaus lightly, her hand ghosting against his. This was only to get his attention, nothing more, Caroline reminded herself sternly.

Klaus's entire being seemed to shake and quiver in response to Caroline's touch. He could literally hear his own blood humming beautifully as it coursed its way throughout his veins. _Was this what love felt like?_

"Klaus," Caroline repeated, this time a bit more strongly.

Klaus jerked his eyes away from his hand and finally focused on Caroline.

"Yes?" he asked her softly.

Caroline felt herself blush, the heat of it all nearly consuming her. "I-ah we need to talk about this…about what we just did…," Caroline managed to choke out.

Klaus's face fell in utter, complete despair, "Oh."

"It's just that I'm with Tyler and…now…" Caroline was trying to explain unsuccessfully. She and Klaus had since moved to the living room to properly discuss their situation. Klaus clenched the arm rests tightly on the chair he now sat in, he wanted to scream! Why did it _always _have to come back to that good for nothing, mutt of a dog Tyler? Instead of screaming however, Klaus tried his best to remain composure and calmly replied, "And now?"

Caroline sucked in a breath sharply as if she had been wounded and adverted her gaze from Klaus's, "And now after having you…I want you. I want you so badly that it's painful…I've always wanted _you_," she confessed to Klaus, her words coming out at rapid speed, blurring together in her embarrassed hast.

But Klaus heard her clearly. He heard every word.

"What?" Klaus asked, sounding like an idiot but his level of caring was minuscule. Very minuscule. _Caroline wanted him_.

Caroline shook her head and her lips trembled, "Oh please, please Klaus don't make me say it again…," she whimpered.

Klaus's head was spinning. "You want me?" he clarified in a whisper.

Caroline nodded yes, "I've tried so hard to push my feelings deep down and bury them but…but that kiss, being here alone with you, opening up to you…I- I just couldn't fight it any longer. I want you, I _need_ you," she elaborated.

Klaus felt as though everything he had ever desired in his very long life had just been given to him on a shining, silver platter. This was love, this was right. He bounded from his chair and blurred over to Caroline, scooping her up into his arms so that she straddled him, completely ignoring her breathless gasp.

"I want you too," he told her savagely before his lips came crashing down against hers.

Caroline moaned feeling Klaus's heated lips against hers, she shouldn't have ever tried to fight the feelings she had for him, she realized that now. No, this was where she belonged, here with Klaus, this was _home_.

"Klaus," Caroline sighed as Klaus finished his exploration of her mouth and moved on to her neck, leaving hot, moist kisses on her snow white skin. Klaus looked up at Caroline, his eyes seeming to burn blue with his intense lust for her.

"Tell me you love me, tell me you'll never leave me, that you'll always protect me," Caroline pleaded shakily, her mind still swimming with emotions from the previous seconds that Klaus and she had just shared. Klaus stared her dead in the eyes, a look of both devotion and seriousness painted on his handsome face. "I love you. I will never leave you. I will always protect you," he said earnestly. Caroline smiled. Klaus smiled. And their lips rejoined while Klaus effortlessly made his way to his bedroom, Caroline in tow.

Caroline felt very anxious as her eyes quickly swept over the sight that was Klaus's bedroom. It was elegant and timeless in its splendor. A large California king sized mattress on a mahogany frame with matching posts and made up with navy coverings made from silk was at the heart of the room.

"You're so beautiful," Klaus whispered as he began to inch up Caroline's tee shirt and expose her creamy flesh. His breath caught as he was faced with the lovely sight of Caroline's rose pink lacy brassiere. He devoured her with his eyes. Klaus kept his eyes on Caroline as he slid his thumb underneath the waistband of her leggings.

"Klaus, Klaus, Klaus," Caroline said repeatedly as if reciting a mantra. Her thoughts were whirling around in her head and Klaus's hands roaming her body made her feel like nothing had before. She felt as if she were drugged, in a happy numbness where nothing could cause her pain, where everything felt just right.

"I've wanted you for so long," Klaus declared hungrily as he began to press kisses on Caroline's soft stomach, all the while continuing to pull down and off her clothing. When Klaus had succeeded in removing all Caroline's clothing except for her underclothes, he took a moment to admire the sight before him. Caroline's blush colored brassiere did not match her skimpy leopard print underwear but Klaus could not have carried less, all he cared about was getting both the garments _off _her body. And it was only then when Klaus's slender, cool fingers hooked around the band of her bra, that Caroline's mind finally seemed to clear.

"Klaus wait…" Caroline exclaimed breathlessly.

Klaus's finger's stilled in an instant; his body went stiff as a board, "Yes my love?" He asked her gently, his breath ragged as he tried his hardest to cling to the very last thread of control he possessed.

"This is great…really I _want _this I do…but I feel-I feel like we should slow down, I've always done _this _so fast and when I have, it didn't even feel special…and I need this to be special…." Caroline told him as she tried to explain.

"Oh." Klaus understood. Caroline loved him enough to wait, she wanted their first experience together to be monumental, and monumental it would be. He would wait. For _her_.

"I understand, I- we can wait," Klaus told Caroline, a small smile spreading across his face. A wave of sheer relief washed over Caroline, calming all her nerves, all her doubts. She leaned up to plant a soft kiss on Klaus's lips, "Good," she told him.

Klaus continued to smile at her as he lightly pinned her underneath him on the bed. Caroline looked up at him in wonder. _What was he going to do?_ Klaus's sweet smile morphed into a wicked, playful one. "Just because we're not cutting the cake now," he told her sensually, "-does not mean I will not steal a taste," he finished and dove underneath the silk sheets, Caroline's glorious laughter ringing in his ears.

***A/N*- Hey guys! Not much to say on this one… ;) hope you guy's enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please Please **_**Please REVIEW! I really need the support to keep me going! **_


	9. Bare

Caroline awoke in the wee hours of the night. Her body felt light as air and she was warm,_ incredibly _warm. As she struggled to lift her eyelids open Caroline sighed. She wanted very much to go back into her deep slumber but for some reason, a reason unbeknownst to her, she had awoken. It took no time at all for Caroline's vampire vision to adjust to the utter darkness of the room that she was in. She felt a sting of anxiety followed by satisfaction crawl its way up her spine at the sight of him. Klaus. He was lying on the bed next to her, his limbs strewn about in a careless manor, his hair tousled, and a _smile _on his sleeping face. Then Caroline remembered. She remembered everything, the memories making her stomach knot up deliciously. Memories too sweetly sinful to talk about with her mother but just the type she wanted to gush to Elena. _Elena, _she had almost forgotten about her best friend along with the rest of the Mystic Falls population. Caroline wondered if anyone was wondering about her. _Where she might be? Why she wasn't answering calls or messages? _But then Caroline realized, with a surprising feeling of giddiness, that she no longer cared at all.

Klaus smiled as his eyes fluttered open. He could see Caroline staring dreamily at him, her deep blue eyes still wide with lingering sleep.

"Hello," Klaus said.

Caroline let out a strangled little sound that for some reason Klaus enjoyed very, _very _much.

Klaus chuckled, a soft but somehow thick and throaty sound escaping his flawless ruby red lips. "You look beautiful, do you know that?" he told Caroline with a questioning tone to his voice.

Klaus hoped she did know. He wanted Caroline to feel like she was the most stunning creature that had ever been created, because she _was._ Even after just waking up, Caroline's skin glowed and her hair shined, some may tack it up to being a vampire but Klaus knew differently. Caroline was not beautiful due to some technicality, no it was the honest light that radiated from her soul that caused everything about her to be so perfect.

Klaus's compliment hit Caroline like a cold, gusty, burst of winter wind and she shivered in response. Her cheeks burned with borrowed blood as she nodded slowly. "I do…I didn't really before but now…Klaus I do and it's because of you, all because of you," she confessed carefully.

Klaus smiled and moved closer to Caroline so that they were a mere breath apart. "Good," he told her simply and met her lips with his.

The kiss was sweet, soft, everything a kiss should be. Caroline could feel Klaus's smile pressing against her lips and she smiled too. Then Klaus broke the kiss causing Caroline to whimper in sadness. But just as quickly as his lips had left her, they returned to Caroline this time placed on her neck. Klaus inched his way down Caroline's slim porcelain neck, leaving pleasant warmth in his wake.

"Is this," Caroline began while fighting fits of giggles mixed with shutters that made her legs tingle, "-what you have planned for the entire day?"

Klaus smirked devilishly, "If it was, would you object?" he asked Caroline coyly.

"No…but it's impossible…I need something to eat and I'd like to shower," Caroline replied.

Klaus travelled back up to Caroline's face to whisper in her ear, "Both of those things we can accomplish together love," he told her seductively.

Caroline blushed and rolled over on the bed to bury her head into her pillow. "With you with me I'd never get out of the shower," she said to Klaus.

Klaus smirked, Caroline had a point. "What if you could get two things done at once?" he inquired still trying his best to convince her.

Caroline wondered what Klaus was up to but she decided to play along, "Well I do love to multitask…please do elaborate my dear," she said in a laughably all too formal tone of voice.

Klaus laughed, "Call me dear again love, I like it," he replied.

Caroline huffed, "Fine, would you please tell me what you had in mind _dear_," she said.

Klaus smiled in satisfaction, "Well _love,_" he began, putting great emphasis on the term of endearment that he used for her just as she did for him, "-I was thinking…you need to shower, I need to shower, you need to eat, I need to eat and we're both chalked full of warm, crimson nourishment...so why not share?" Klaus said finishing his perfectly wicked statement.

Caroline's eyes went wide and she couldn't suppress the feeling of excitement that swept about her after listening to Klaus's suggestion. The memory of Klaus's rich blood coursing down her esophagus filled her mind while the beautiful coppery taste took over her senses. His blood was like no other blood, _the blood of the Hybrid_, a rarity, a _delicacy_ that few had ever had the overwhelming pleasure of consuming. And she had been one of those few. _Multiple times_.

"Tha-that sounds like a good plan," Caroline stuttered.

Klaus grinned, had he just made poised and sure Caroline hot and bothered? Yes he had. Success.

"Excellent, this should be fun."

Caroline stepped into the hot, steaming shower with her eyes firmly shut. "I'm not looking," she announced in a wobbly voice with her arms wrapped tightly around her chest. "You can come closer love," Klaus told Caroline, watching in amusement as she cautiously walked further into his expansive walk-in, sit-down shower. Caroline continued walking until…she fell. The water had made the floor of Klaus's shower slippery and Caroline's natural inclination to clumsiness combined with her current nervousness had been no match for it, even with her vampire perks. Caroline's hand instantly reached out in an attempt to steady herself and her eyes shot right open once she felt what she had groped at. Klaus's skin. More specifically, the skin of his lean, hard chest.

"Klaus," Caroline breathed as she felt his own arm wrap around the slim frame of her body.

"It's all right love, I've got you," Klaus reassured her.

Caroline shut her eyes again but this time in an expression of relief and she breathed out deeply.

"Thank you," she said to Klaus softly.

"No problem," Klaus replied swiftly. His mind was reeling. Caroline, the love of his torturously long life, was here standing before him completely unclothed. Her skin, heated and slick from the stream of water that rained down upon them both, was gracing his fingertips, his every sense. Klaus's hands were placed in the soft curve of her waist and if his eyes travelled up just so… his gaze was met with the utterly glorious sight that was Caroline's bare bust.

"Caroline…," Klaus said awe struck.

Caroline met his eyes, trying desperately not to explore too much of his body in the process but was coming up very unsuccessful. Caroline viewed his body hungrily, taking in every sculpted inch of it.

"Yes Klaus?" Caroline asked in a whisper despite that the water beating down on them made everything so loud that a normal human being would never be able to hear her. But of course, Klaus and she were not human, no not in the slightest.

"I- I think I like you best this way," Klaus told Caroline with a devilish grin on his face.

Caroline giggled, "Oh really? What a surprise," she remarked in a playfully sarcastic tone.

Klaus smiled again and titled his neck so that his jugular vein bulged out and then he looked at Caroline with lustful eyes and said, "Come on now, are you hungry love? What are you waiting for?"

The entire experience was positively euphoric. Klaus had great trouble remaining his composure as Caroline's warm, soft body wrapped around him and her mouth carefully and elegantly latched onto his neck. Caroline's slim, tiny fingers tightly wove their way into Klaus's luscious golden locks of hair as she drank from him deeply. Klaus shuttered from the feelings that she provided and best of all was the breathy, little moans that escaped Caroline's mouth as she continued to feed from Klaus. Moans one might make while enjoying a delicious meal. But Klaus knew that the taste of his blood was not the only thing his sweet Caroline took pleasure in. No, feeding from someone, especially someone one cares deeply about, is the ultimate delight to a vampire. Their version of what the best love making possible to a human was. That being said, vampires still took pleasure in that activity as well, and Klaus could tell that Caroline wanted that too…but he'd wait, because she had asked him to. When Caroline finally gathered the control to push herself off Klaus, she sighed in content.

"Thank you," she whispered to Klaus, her pretty lips still stained with his blood.

Klaus felt wonderfully woozy but he'd never tell Caroline that, he'd never tell _anyone _that, as he replied to Caroline's expression of gratitude.

"You're welcome," he said lamely.

Caroline smiled, her eyes glassy like those of someone who had just taken a hit of their drug of choice, and lifted one of her dainty fingers. She curled it and beckoned to Klaus in a sensual way.

"Please dear, let me return your oh so very generous favor," she told him.

Klaus came to her without a moment's hesitation. Caroline's hand came up to clear the mass of now wet curls from her shoulder but Klaus stopped her.

"Let me," he said quietly and gently tossed her hair away from her shoulder, smoothing it against her back in the process.

Caroline shivered as she felt Klaus's warm breath on her naked skin and then he spoke softly, in such a way that Caroline wasn't even completely sure that it was she he was speaking to or just simply speaking to speak.

"My what a lovely treat this'll be" he said and promptly nicked Caroline's skin, watching in awe as her ruby blood welled up and washed over her snow white skin before he officially got to drinking her in. Caroline tensed as the sensation of Klaus drinking from her flooded her body. Then in an instant she relaxed, her body reducing to jelly so much so that she was unable to stand and Klaus had to take her up into his arms. He cradled her gently, his lips never leaving the wound that he had created.

"Mmm Klaus, please," Caroline said faintly, almost incoherently.

Klaus met Caroline's eyes, freakish yellow-green eyes setting on beautiful innocent blue ones. "Klaus," Caroline whispered again and it took Klaus some time to realize that this was her asking him to stop feeding from her, she was getting too weak.

Klaus had forgotten that Caroline's blood volume did indeed differ from his own. He was taller, leaner…and therefore had more blood coursing through his veins. But Caroline…his Caroline was small and soft and carried much less blood. Klaus tore his lips away from Caroline's shoulder and licked them, savoring the remnants of her blood before placing a chaste kiss on her quickly healing flesh. Caroline sighed and stretched slightly in Klaus's arms, smiling up at him. Klaus smiled down at her fondly, turning off the shower and stepping out and then began walking back into his bedroom. Caroline was nearly falling asleep now.

Klaus set Caroline down on his bed gently. He began toweling her off with a plush, large towel he had retrieved from the linen closet. "Klaus," Caroline murmured.

Klaus looked up at her, "What love?" he asked.

"Tuck me in to bed," Caroline replied with a sleepy grin.

Klaus complied but not before snagging one of his t-shirts from his nearby dresser and helping Caroline into it, he didn't want her sleeping in his bed completely bare. That would be _far _too tempting for him.

"Thank you," Caroline said once Klaus had successfully placed her underneath the covers of his bed.

"You're welcome love," Klaus said.

Caroline opened her eyes lazily and giggled, "Did you know that the funny thing is…" she told Klaus slowly as if trying to piece a puzzle strewn about in her mind together,"-that I was anemic when I was human?"

Klaus's eyes widened a bit. He hadn't known that.

Caroline closed her eyes and said softly, "But that didn't stop him from taking everything I had from me," before drifting off to sleep immediately, leaving Klaus to wonder who _he _was and what exactly he had taken from Caroline. All Klaus knew was, if this man had hurt his sweet Caroline, he was in for a world of trouble. _Klaus's world of trouble_.

***A/N*- Hey sorry this took so long but it is my longest chapter to date! :) So…I don't know if Caroline was actually anemic I just thought it'd be interested if she was. **_**Can you guess who he is and what was taken from Caroline?! Leave your guesses with your review! xoxoxo**_


	10. The Truth

Klaus watched Caroline sleep. Her face looked peaceful and that gave him some relief but not much. He still hadn't slept himself, for he couldn't get what Caroline had to said to him out of his mind. _Who was he?_ What did he do to Caroline? _Klaus's _Caroline. Klaus couldn't answer any of those questions but he could answer one question with certainty. _What would Klaus do to the man that hurt Caroline? _**He'd torture him. **Slowly and painfully to the point where said man would beg for the sweet release of death only to be denied and tortured endlessly for the entirety of his miserable existence.

"Wake up my love," Klaus whispered seductively against Caroline's small ear. Klaus watched in delight as Caroline's body reacted to the sensation of his warm breath caressing her sensitive skin. Caroline shuttered and stirred in her sleep. Her skin broke out in goose bumps. She moaned. Klaus, feeling bold as ever, reached out a careful hand and gently stroked Caroline's velvet, pale cheek, "Wake up my love," he repeated. And this time she did, waking up so quickly that for a moment Klaus feared he had compelled her without meaning to.

"Klaus," Caroline whispered, a lazy grin sprawled across her beautiful face.

"Yes," Klaus replied simply, smiling at Caroline a stunning smile that threatened to steal away her breath.

Caroline stretched and sat up in bed, "I'm sorry about last night," she said, a regretful tone swimming in her voice.

Klaus knit his eyebrows together, not understanding. "Why?" he asked.

Caroline sighed and pushed a hand through her mass of wild curls, "I-I can't remember anything, after I drank your blood…things got hazy…_very _hazy," she confessed slowly.

Klaus's insides did a somersault in his stomach and his face fell. _She didn't remember_. He wondered if he should tell her but what if it brought about bad memories for her? Memories that she'd rather forget? Klaus shook his head; no he couldn't do that to Caroline. He couldn't cause her pain…but the idea of not knowing the identity of this man who had hurt her, well it was just too much for Klaus to bear, even for one moment longer. He had to know.

Klaus shook himself from his tangled web of thoughts and decided to ask the question that had been gnawing and eating away at him for the past eight hours. "Caroline, before you went to bed you mentioned a man…you said that this man took things from you, _hurt_ you…do you remember who you were talking about?" He asked, the words existing his mouth in a painfully slow manner like blood trickling out of a fingertip.

Caroline's face completely drained of color. Klaus had struck a nerve, a _large_ nerve. "I told you?" she whispered to him in shock.

Klaus nodded slowly, "Yes but you did not reveal the identity of this man, that's what I must know. I _must _know Caroline," he told her, the statement coming out more like a plea than anything else.

Caroline's eyes watered and she bowed her head, "It was Damon," she said tragically and utterly, not at all noticing the explosion of rage that spewed out from Klaus upon hearing _his _name.

Klaus's face turned to stone, "I'll kill him" he said, his words so cold and definite that the air surrounding Caroline and himself became ice.

Klaus fly from the bed, causing Caroline who had been huddled and sobbing quietly, to sit straight up and claw at Klaus's arm. "Klaus, you can't," she said in horror.

Klaus almost snarled, "The hell I can't," he replied, his voice dripping with venom. He was out for blood. And he'd get it, he wouldn't stop until Damon's body was nothing more than a few scraps of bloodied skin and bone.

Caroline shook her head furiously, "No no, let me explain," she said to Klaus. "_Please,"_ she added.

Klaus's body jerked unnaturally and he halted. "You have five minutes to convince me not to kill the bastard," he growled at Caroline.

Caroline swallowed thickly, as much as she was annoyed and disgusted by Damon she couldn't fathom Klaus killing him, even he didn't deserve such an atrocious thing. "All right," she said.

"When I was seventeen, I was the most vulnerable and insecure I had ever been in my life…before my transition of course," Caroline started slowly, her hand wrapped up in Klaus's in a feeble attempt to calm him. "Elena…she had _Everything. _All the boys wanted her including Matt and Stefan. I wanted Stefan too," she continued but stopped as she saw Klaus's eyes widen at the mention of wanting Stefan in a romantic nature. Klaus absolutely hated competition. He would not stand for it.

Caroline squeezed Klaus's hand tighter and smiled at him sadly, "It wasn't like that Klaus. I wanted _anyone _to give me the time of day. I felt so alone," she explained.

Klaus nodded. He desperately desired to tell Caroline that she hadn't had to feel alone. She would never be alone with him here. Never. But…Klaus remembered that he hadn't even known the blue eyed beauty a year ago. He wished he had. "Go on," he urged her.

Caroline drew in a deep breath, "Anyway, once Stefan got to town, Damon tagged along with him. I met Damon a couple of days later and decided that if I couldn't have Stefan, I could have his brother," she told Klaus wistfully.

Then Caroline's voice dropped to an intimate whisper, "I didn't know about vampires," she said, "-so Damon did not only succeed in taking my virginity… but he also succeeded in making me his personal blood bank for weeks," she confessed, feeling much better after finally telling Klaus the truth as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Klaus digested the information that Caroline had just divulged to him rapidly. _He understood now_. "Is that why you won't let me make love to you?" he asked gently, "Because Damon being the complete brute his, horrifically sullied the experience for you?"

Caroline smiled in a peculiar manner, "Not exactly. That's what set it off yes, but it's not the main reason. I meant what I said Klaus, I want our first time together to really be special, to really _mean _something," she explained, thinking back to her previous relationships in the process. Although she hadn't gotten there with Matt, she did with Tyler. Tyler…Caroline had thought sex with him would definitely be remarkable but in the end, it had left her feeling more empty and hollow inside than ever. There was no true love in their relationship, she realized that now.

Klaus blinked, "I see," he said.

Caroline smiled and her eyes suddenly shined when she looked at Klaus, "I'm glad you know the truth now. Now you see that it was just Damon being Damon, well Damon before Elena that is. She really has changed him for the better," Caroline said and continued, "-and best of all, you know that I'm telling you the truth about my feelings for you…all I want is to do this right."

Klaus smiled all his anger and fear washing away with Caroline's lovely, heartfelt words. He then pulled Caroline into his arms swiftly, nearly crushing her against him.

"It is right, it is right," he whispered feverishly against her ear.

***A/N*- So how'd you guys like the big reveal? Were your predictions correct? ****Do you think I described Caroline's feelings/story accurately? ****And sorry to those who had a death wish for Damon, I just couldn't do that to that blue eyed cutie! ;) **_**Please please please review! **__**If you could also answer that third question in your review it would be very much obliged! I need the feedback! **_


End file.
